Tomorrow and tomorrow
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Angelica es una universitaria ocupada, viviendo el día al día y recordando el ayer. Eliza, en su último año, busca algo que le inspire seguridad para su futuro. Peggy, es la que tiene más claros sus objetivos. Y las tres ven su mundo sacudirse con la llegada de Alexander Hamilton.


Hamilton no es mio (Ni el señor, ni el musical)

La historia se divide en dos partes que se irán alternando.  
A H- Antes de Hamilton  
y

D H- Después de Hamilton.

Espero que lo disfruten y si no, pues vayan a comprarse un helado o algo que si disfruten.

* * *

Angelica Schuyler borda frente al ventanal de la sala, sentada junto a ella su hermana menor Peggy teclea con avidez en su nuevo celular.  
El sonido que emiten las teclas digitales al ser presionadas comienza a molestar a los demás presentes.

Philip Schuyler, sentado en un _chaise lounge_ rojo, lee el diario con el ceño fruncido. Luego de carraspear varias veces y al no obtener lo que busca, se levanta de golpe y deja el diario sobre un almohadón tejido a ganchillo.  
Las hojas se desparraman sobre la superficie curvada y algunas caen al suelo como huyendo de la presencia del hombre.

-Peggy, voy a ser claro solo una vez y espero que me escuches. Bájale el volumen a ese aparato o me arrepentiré de haberlo comprado.

Eliza, la hermana del medio, baja su lectura con desinterés y fija los ojos en la calva de su padre que le está dando la espalda.

La amenazada no levanta los ojos de la pantalla, simplemente presiona el botón del costado del móvil y bufa resignada.

Angelica continua la flor de liz y al terminar sale de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans.

El cuadro de su fallecida madre la recibe al entrar al comedor que da pie a la cocina.

Catherine Van Rensselaer la amenaza con la mirada glacial, pero a su vez cargada de afecto. Luego de su muerte, nunca conoció a nadie capaz de mostrarse en ambos polos a la vez.

Angelica se muerde el labio y sin pensarlo susurra algo que le da vueltas desde que se sentó frente al ventanal.

 _Necesito salir de este lugar._

* * *

Las hermanas Schuyler no suelen frecuentar eventos al mismo tiempo.

Eliza suele tener reuniones ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, toma infusiones con sus compañeras de clase y a veces asiste encuentros organizados por la secretaría de cultura.

Peggy tiene un plan diferente para cada fin de semana, algunos incluyen a sus hermanas y otros a su larga lista de amigas. Sin embargo no hay forma de que en alguno de esos planes no esté presente su "séquito".  
Niñas con largos cabellos enrulados y rostros llenos de base, con remeras estampadas y risitas por lo bajo.  
No hay nada que altere más a Philip Schuyler que las pijamadas que organiza su hija menor.

-Con nosotras no era tan complicado ¿No papá? - Le pregunta la mayor, sentada en la encimera con una taza de té entre las manos.

Angelica tiene gestos que le remiten tanto a Catherine que le duele.

Sin embargo Eliza es la que ha heredado esa forma de hablar tan característica de su fallecida madre.

-Nosotras no invitábamos a una muchedumbre de jovencitas, por más que nos lleváramos la mar de bien con ellas.

Ambas enfrentan la mirada acusadora de su padre, que se niega a darles la razón y las deja cotilleando a su espalda.

Angelica es invitada a muchos eventos sociales, fiestas incluidas, pero suele rechazarlas para quedarse leyendo.  
De vez en cuando, obligada por la más pequeña de las Schuyler, es arrastrada a fiestas organizadas por la gente del colegio al que asistía.

No es que sea una snob o algo por el estilo.

Adora las meriendas en las que debate con sus compañeros de la clase de Ciudadanía y Política; los cursos de literatura, bordado y escritura; y sobretodo le gusta pasar tiempo recorriendo la ciudad con Eliza.  
Actividad a la que algunas veces se suma Peggy, y que se realiza a espaldas de Philip quien, como dice citando a El rey Leon, "se niega a dejarlas conocer más allá de lo que toca el sol".

La tres son muy unidas a pesar de que no se les note en las reuniones sociales a las que las obliga a asistir su padre.

La tres son muy unidas y detestan las reuniones sociales a las que las obliga a asistir su padre.

* * *

Un viernes, minutos antes de que el sol se oculte detrás de los edificios espejados que abundan en el centro, las tres mujeres de la casa salen a caminar por el barrio.

-No les estoy pidiendo que se corten un brazo, solo que me acompañen a la fiesta.

Peggy, enfundada en su enterito amarillo y con los bucles sujetos en un moño, saltando de un pie al otro tiraba de los brazos de sus hermanas anhelando un "sí".

-Bueno, imagina que tu fiesta equivale a quitarme el brazo derecho. Y también que tengo deberes, un parcial y menos ganas de ver a gente alcoholizada que de vivir.

Angelica, con los ojos entrecerrados, calculadora y un poco frustrada luego de la semana agitada por la que había pasado, se acomodó la blusa color durazno y esperó a que Eliza le siguiera la corriente.

Sin embargo, la costumbre la traicionó.

-No creo que sea tan mala idea, hace mucho que no salimos y papá tiene esa reunión esta noche...

Angelica frenó en seco, sus hermanas siguieron caminando. 

-¡¿Qué?! No.

-Aaaaah, Angelica. No seas amargada, si seguís con ese gesto te vana salir arrugas como a nuestro padre.

Peggy, con una sonrisa triunfal y una mano en el corazón, molestó a su hermana sabiéndose ganadora de la discusión.  
Eliza, comprensiva, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le estampó un beso en la bronceada mejilla de su hermana mayor.

-No te vas a poner tan fea como papá, no te preocupes. Ahora, con una sonrisa quiero que nos digas "Si, vamos a divertirnos"

La mayor de las Schuyler se zafó del agarre de la traidora y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Puso su mejor sonrisa y emprendió la marcha nuevamente.

-Vamos a divertirnos, pero ninguna puede meterse en mi armario.

Sus hermanas soltaron una queja unánime y retomaron la batalla.  
Que terminaron ganando.

La hermanas Schuyler son muy unidas.

Las tres se apoyan la una en la otra frente a las dificultades.

Y Angelica cedería _todo_ para que sus hermanas fueran felices.

Aunque su top dorado y los aros azules estén dentro de ese _todo._

* * *

¿Un review por lo simple de este primer capítulo?

(Si no lo dejan, les aseguro arrugas y calvicie. Si no me creen pregúntenle a Philip Schuyler)


End file.
